<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hitagi Murder by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185263">Hitagi Murder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakemonogatari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, F/F, Guro, Snuff, Strangulation, Tit Torture, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanbaru's desire for Senjougahara reaches its peak - spurring the girl with the monstrous arm to act. If she can't have Senjougahara, then no one else will, either.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poll Winner One-Shots [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hitagi Murder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitagi Senjougahara slowly opened her eyes. What was going on? The last memory she had was arriving at Suruga Kanbaru’s house… She was quite aware that the blue-haired basketball pro was in love with her. Even if she had made it clear to her that she was not interested - she loved Araragi! - on his insistence she still had to interact with the girl. He was really too kind for his own good… But that was what made her fall for him in the first place anyway.</p><p>Coming to the place of the girl who was obsessed with her, then suddenly losing her consciousness? It was obvious to her, what had happened. Kanbaru must have attacked her… She stopped considering the underclassman a threat once the demon possessing her had been taken care of. Sure, the girl kept her monkey arm - and it was much stronger than any human’s - but Senjougahara doubted that she’d ever use it against her. She loved her, after all. So, relying on that was a mistake...</p><p>Senjougahara quickly assessed the situation. She was still in one of the rooms in Kanbaru’s house - but now she had been tied securely to a chair. Her arm were bound behind the back rest, and her legs were fixed to the chair’s legs - spread. Ah. So Kanbaru decided that she wanted her body - even if it meant taking it by force?</p><p>“Oh, senpai, you’re awake!”</p><p>Kanbaru’s spunky voice reached Senjougahara’s ears - the purple-haired girl craning her neck in the direction of the voice, only to see her blue-haired captor at the door.</p><p>“I hit you so hard on the head, I was worried you wouldn’t wake up!”</p><p>“Oh? If you care for me this bad, why did you hit me in the first place?”</p><p>Senjougahara retorted coldly - Kanbaru laughing a little as she heard it. A nervous laughter. And a weirdly unsettling one, at that.</p><p>“Yeah, why did I? It’s because I love you! You know that, Senjougahara-senpai. And yet, you rejected me… Pushed me away! Was I not good enough? What does Araragi-senpai have that I didn’t? It’s not fair! If you’re not going to let me have you… Then I’ll just take what I want myself!”</p><p>Senjougahara froze.</p><p>“You know, my body might not actually be worth the price you’d pay for committing a crime.”</p><p> </p><p>She told her - but Kanbaru just shook her head.</p><p>“I don’t care! I finally have you! That’s all I want!”</p><p>Approaching Senjougahara, Kanbaru reached out for her chest - and pulled the girl’s shirt open. Underneath it Senjougahara was wearing a white, lacy bra - one which hugged her firm, rather large chest. As Kanbaru reached out for them, grasping her tits in her hands, Senjougahara drew a sharp breath. The memories of the man who attempted to rape her came back, straight as day… Her body began to shiver uncontrollably as her once friend groped her.</p><p>“Wow, your tits feel so good!”</p><p>Kanbaru commented - unbothered in the slightest by the distress Senjougahara was showing. Instead, she latched with her hands onto Senjougahara’s bra - and with a strong tug, ripped it away. Now with her crush’s boobs exposed, Kanbaru felt some heat in her loins - resuming the groping sessions with much more intensity. She squeezed Senjougahara’s tits hard, grinding the fingers of her human hand against the malleable flesh forming them - and using her monkey arm to simply crush Senjougahara’s tit with the other. Senjougahara stayed silent throughout that, her bad memories successfully shutting her down - the panicked look on her face showing just how badly she was receiving it.</p><p>“Your breasts are great, but I wonder how the rest of your body still holds up! Such a shame you’ve stopped being on the track team… I’m sure then your body would have been even better!”</p><p>Kanbaru commented as she let go of Senjougahara’s tits - which were now bruised because of the basketball girl’s hands. Instead, the younger lesbian moved her hands towards Senjougahara’s abdomen. Trailing a path down her stomach - and poking her human fingers into the girl’s navel - Kanbaru then grasped Senjougahara’s skirt. She tried pulling it down - but since Senjougahara was still sitting on it, it was impossible to move it off completely. So instead, Kanbaru simply ripped it apart - her overwhelming strength allowing her to reduce another piece of her beloved’s garment to shreds.</p><p>Below it laid Senjougahara’s panties - just as white and pure as Kanbaru’s idea of the girl. The lacy edges clashed a little with that idea - but they also helped with turning Kanbaru on. She hungrily pawed away at them, their soft fabric also giving way to her angry fingers - Senjougahara’s slit exposed to her next. Just the tiniest hint of purple pubic hair crowned her pussy - Senjougahara shivering some more as her nethers were exposed to the perverted girl.</p><p>“Oh, it looks so cute!”</p><p>Kanbaru gushed as she felt onto her knees - quickly directing her human hand towards Senjougahara’s snatch. Her fingers touched her lower lips, caressing them gently - and causing Senjougahara to squirm. That was more than what her attempted rapist had done to her - for she stabbed him in the head before he could do anything to her. This time, she had no way to defend herself - and was forced to take it as Kanbaru worked on her snatch.</p><p>Kanbaru’s perverted nature allowed her to coax some wetness out of Senjougahara’s slit - she was an expert in handling pussies. If only Senjougahara had accepted her, she could have made her feel so good! She would have been extremely happy to do that, in fact. But alas, Senjougahara didn’t seem to want that… </p><p>As the first proof of Senjougahra’s unwanted arousal graced her fingers, Kanbaru pulled her fingers back - quickly moving them towards her mouth. She licked her captive’s honey off her fingers, savoring the taste. Then, she grabbed her left arm - and unwrapped the bandage she was wearing over it. Senjougahara already knew about her monkey arm, and she wanted to feel her directly - and not through the bandages.</p><p>With both of her arms now free, she moved them back towards Senjougahara’s cunt. However, she changed directions mid-way, instead having them go for her upperclasman’s thighs. Senjougahara’s high socks hugged her legs tightly, bringing out the hefty, meaty substance of her thighs - especially around the area where the sock’s edge bit into her skin. Kanbaru gleefully squeezed each of Senjougahara’s legs with one hand - the girl getting to contrast her human fingers with her animal ones.</p><p>While doing so, Kanbaru leaned in - and started working on Senjougahara’s snatch with her mouth. She gave her labia a few long licks - Senjougahara struggling in the chair some more as a result. However, that was for naught - after licking at her cunt for a while, Kanbaru instead inserted her tongue into her cunt. Senjougahara jerked against her ropes hard - but Kanbaru tied them too tightly for her to break. The abuse was keeping her silent - the painful memories from when she was a child far to overwhelming. Especially that now Kanbaru had gone much further than the man had…</p><p>Kanbaru kept thrusting her tongue in and out of Senjougahara as fast as she could - only to then switch to long swipes of her tongue across the sides of Senjougahara’s pussy. And then, as Senjougahara might have gotten used to that, she returned to the rapidfire attack - being rewarded with an moan making it past her captive’s lips. Senjougahara tried to cut it short - but couldn’t hold it in fully. Kanbaru felt a pang of happiness as she heard that - redoubling her efforts in order to push Senjougahara to more pleasure.</p><p>By probing Senjougahara’s pussy ferociously, as well as massaging her thighs - her fingers getting closer and closer to her pussy as time went on - Kanbaru successfully pushed the purple-haired girl towards an orgasm. Before long, Senjougahara screamed out in pleasure - again, stopping her moan quickly afterwards, but not without letting her abuser know that she came. Not that Kanbaru needed a vocal confirmation, anyways - the flood of lady spunk gushing onto her face being all the proof she needed of the climax she forced her into. She drank it all up as more and more liquids flowed onto her face - even sucking on Senjougahara’s pussy to make sure that she got all of it out.</p><p>“How’s that, Senjougahara-senpai? Did you like it?”</p><p>Kanbaru asked while taking a step back - only for Senjougahara to shoot her an angry glare. She was still breathing heavily because of her orgasm - and it took her a moment to collect herself. Once she did, she replied in a spiteful tone.</p><p>“Of course I didn’t. This was agonizing. How could you even think this would make me feel good? Once I break free, I’m so going to hurt you in return.”</p><p>“This was agonizing? You don’t know the agony you’ve put me through already!” Kanbaru exclaimed angrily. “But don’t worry, there will be plenty of agony later - if you keep refusing me, that is.”</p><p>Going away for a moment, Kanbaru returned with a strap-on. Dragging her spats off, she revealed her bare cunt to Senjougahara - then put the strap-on on instead. She moaned loudly as its inner shaft entered her cunt, her own arousal gushing onto it straight away. Then, she once again ventured in between Senjougahara’s legs. This time, she remained standing, only leaning forward - and simply shoving her sex toy straight into Senjougahara’s slit.</p><p>Watching her face, Kanbaru was treated to a grimace of pain - an expression that she also found very exciting. Looking down, she was able to see blood flowing down her dildo - blood from Senjougahara’s pierced hymen. So, her senpai was still a virgin?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you haven’t done it with Araragi-senapi yet? I’m so happy I got to take your first time!”</p><p>“Ugh! N-No…”</p><p>Senjougahara couldn’t bring out her usual vitriol as her virginity was stolen. Due to her almost being raped as a child, she and Araragi decided to take it slow with physical closeness. They had only recently shared their first kiss… And now, Kanbaru had taken this way from her. Forever. </p><p>“Ahh! I hope your tits fall off!”</p><p>She lashed out as she realized it - to a chuckle from Kanbaru. In return, she just grabbed Senjougahara’s exposed titties - and proceeded to fondle them once more. This time, she was going at it more roughly - digging her nails into Senjougahara’s skin and tugging on her nipples hard. She also humped her hips forward very quickly - her extensive physical training allowed her to do just that. Once, Senjougahara would have been able to keep up with her - but the purple-haired girl having to give up on her sports made her fall behind now. Even primed with her own juices, her pussy simply couldn’t keep up - starting to ache as Kanbaru kept the rape going with some fast pumps.</p><p>Eventually, Kanbaru came - voicing her release with a loud, happy scream.</p><p>“Won’t your grandparents hear you if you scream like that? Are you this dumb?”</p><p>Senjougahara asked spitefully - only for Kanbaru to shake her head.</p><p>“A-ah- No, I -ooh- had t-them -huh- leave -ah- t-today.”</p><p>Kanbaru explained, panting heavily in the midst of her climax. Even during it, she didn’t slow down that much - her movements only growing more erratic. However, they had even more force within them - and before long, the brutal pounding of Senjougahara’s slit resulted in her cumming once more. This time Kanbaru wasn’t drinking it up - so Senjougahara’s love juices spilled all over her thighs, Kanbaru’s toy, and the chair she was on.</p><p>“So, are you ready to admit that I’m the one for you yet, Senjougahara-senpai?”</p><p>Kanbaru asked after letting the purple-haired girl rest up a bit - only for Senjougahara to fiercely shake her head.</p><p>“No. Araragi-kun is mine… And I’m his. No matter what happens, that will never change. You won’t go in between us!”</p><p>Kanbaru looked at Senjougahara with sadness in her eyes - on the verge of tears.</p><p>“Are you sure about this? Please, Senjougahara-senpai! Let me be yours!”</p><p>“No! Araragi-kun is nice, is cute, and always comes to my rescue whenever I’m in trouble. In fact, he’s probably heading here right now! Just give up. I’ll never love you.”</p><p>Kanbaru burst into tears as she heard that.</p><p>“N~no… No! I really didn’t want to do this… But if you won’t be mine, then you won’t be anyone’s. Even Araragi-senpai’s.”</p><p>Her voice found an unusual firmness to it - Senjougahara looking at her in confusion. What was she talking about?</p><p>Kanbaru moved away for a moment - disappearing from Senjougahara’s sight.</p><p>“Oh? Did I break your heart too hard this time? Now release me!”</p><p>Senjougahara demanded, calling out towards Kanbaru - only for the girl to return not too soon afterwards.</p><p>Senjougahara’s eyes widened as Kanbaru came into her field of vision again. The basketball lead had ditched the strap-on and was now carrying a stapler - as well as a box opener. Both of these seemed to be exactly like the ones Senjougahara used to carry… And, thus, also what she used to threaten Kanbaru when she first confessed to her.</p><p>“Remember these? I know you do. I could never forget them… I made sure to get the exact same ones.”</p><p>Kanbaru explained while approaching Senjougahara. Taking one of her hands, she pushed the two parts of the stapler on two sides of her pinky - and then squeezed down on it. Hard. It required her to use her monkey arm to put in the strength necessary, but it worked. She crushed the tip of Senjougahara’s pinky into a much flatter piece of meat - and left a staple piercing right through it.</p><p>Senjougahara tried to resist - but as the staple tore through her skin, she couldn’t hold back a scream anymore. Her agonized voice seemed to thrill Kanbaru even more - the blue-haired girl shivering in ecstasy. Deep down, violence was the solution she always preferred - the devil who once tried to possess brought that trait of her out. Even if it was contained, she didn’t have a reason to hold back on that anymore - ah, it felt so good to hurt the girl she loved!</p><p>“I didn’t want to do this… But now that I’m doing it, it feels so good!”</p><p>She expressed as she let go of the stapler for a moment - and instead grabbed the box opener. Sliding the blade out with some quick clicks, she then stabbed down onto Senjougahara’s thigh - the very sharp blade slicing cleanly into her flesh. Senjougahara screamed once more as the luscious flesh of her leg was sliced through. With how sharp the blade was, her blood ended up flowing freely from the wound as Kanbaru continued with a downwards slice. After getting it far enough, she pulled the blade opener out - and then rammed it right back in near the middle of it. Dragging it across more of Senjougahara’s flesh - this time, diagonally - she finished another cut, connected to the first one. She repeated the process a third time, the final cut at the right angle to the second one - finishing out carving the letter “K” into Senjougahara’s flesh.</p><p>The pulsating pain in her leg was uncomfortable - and yet, Senjougahara found it tolerable. Even Kanbaru doing a similar thing with her other leg - this time, carving the letter “S” into her body - didn’t break her. She just waited silently, Kanbaru’s initials now forever implanted on her skin. She wasn’t like Araragi - her wounds wouldn’t heal without a trace. Even if these were to be treated, she’d still keep scars in the shape of the wounds… Another mark of Kanbaru on her body. She shivered in cold fury at that - how that girl dare to do this to her?</p><p>Satisfied with the two heavily-bleeding wounds in Senjougahara’s legs, Kanbaru let go of Senjougahara’s them - and instead circled around her. She grabbed one of Senjougahara’s arms - and with just a twist of her monstrous arm, broke her wrist completely with a satisfying snap. Then, as her hand hung limply, Kanbaru proceeded to hammer Senjougahara’s other arm with powerful punches - leaving it with many bruises, and eventually even cracks as the model student’s arm couldn’t take it anymore. Her humerus broke with another loud crack. </p><p>At that point, Kanbaru freed her arms from their bonds. One wrist was broken, rendering that hand useless - what was Senjougahara going to do with that? Her titanic grip took hold of the other arm, that Senjougahara still had any semblance of using. Grabbing her forearm with both of her arms, she just snapped it - both of the bones in it breaking in a single snap because of her infernal arm’s strength.</p><p>“Do you feel it yet, Senjougahara-senpai? The pain you’ve caused me?”</p><p>Kanbaru taunted Senjougahara - who was quietly wailing in pain. She didn’t want to give Kanbaru the satisfaction of her pained voice - especially after seeing how much it pleased her - but her body simply wasn’t obeying her anymore. The occasional groans of pain were all that she let slip - but that was still more than enough to keep the blue-haired girl satisfied.</p><p>“Hey, didn’t you tell me you wished for my boobs to fall off?”</p><p>Kanbaru asked as she thought of another idea. Picking the stapler back up, she directed it towards Senjougahara’s chest. She forced chunk of her tit into it,  then closed it down - leaving a staple in the once-firm orb of boob meat. She fiddled with the nipple on that boob with her monster arm - bringing it out and towards the stapler as well. Another loud click, and Senjougahara screamed in pain - her nipple now skewered with a small, sharp piece of metal.</p><p>“Nice~ Keep screaming like that, senpai!”</p><p>Kanbaru told her as she threw the stapler away - and took the box opener up once more. She pressed the cold blade against the base of Senjougahara’s unhurt breast - and then shoved it straight in. Her blood gushed onto her exposed stomach along with some fat - more and more of both pouring out as Kanbaru continued the cut. She sawed through the base of the breasts of the girl she loved - with nothing but perverse pleasure lighting up in her loins. </p><p>Senjougahara’s face was twisted with pain, tears starting to flow freely down it as Kanbaru continued with her debreasting - the girl taking it as encouragement and sawing away at her chest. With how sharp the box opener was, it cut cleanly through her skin, flesh and nerves - leaving her nerves half-destroyed and hurting a lot. As the cut was finished, the bloody smear and the giant hole on Senjougahara’s chest were an addition too arousing for Kanbaru to handle. Letting Senjougahara’s tit splat onto her wounded legs, Kanbaru sent a hand towards her own cunt - and began furiously masturbating.</p><p>Her blood-covered hand was extra slippery, making it even easier for her to push herself to cumming. Once again, she announced her climax with a loud scream - but this time, Senjougahara didn’t have it in her to comment on it. </p><p>Instead, she just waited for her to be done with her climax - and just gave her a deep look, more tears flowing down her cheeks.</p><p>“Please… Kanbaru, stop this… This hurts so much! Please, help me!”</p><p>She begged the blue-haired girl for mercy as Kanbaru considered her next course of action - inadvertently giving her a push in just the opposite direction. This tone was so different from the usual coldth that Senjougahara exhibited… It was almost impossible to imagine her saying anything hurtful with a voice like that. However, her many painful words were still burning bright in Kanbaru’s memories - she doubted she’d ever be able to forget them. Her collection was even expanded on this very day with plenty of insults that Senjougahara had thrown at her…</p><p>In the end, this tone shift signified one thing. Kanbaru managed to break Senjougahara’s spirit. She had managed to make her beg! She had gotten two great climaxes out of this… All in all, she had gained pretty much all she desired from her victim. There was only one more thing left to do.</p><p>More tears popped up in the corners of her eyes as she approached Senjougahara once more. Were they happy tears? Sad ones? She couldn’t tell. All she knew was that this would end it all. She wrapped both of her arms around Senjougahara’s neck - and squeezed down. She needed to be careful not to break Senjougahara’s spine too quickly - with her arm, that was definitely a possibility. Trying her hardest to keep her strength in check, Kanbaru crushed Senjougahara’s windpipe - and began strangling the girl of her dreams.</p><p>Senjougahara stared at Kanbaru in disbelief as she did that. Even with all the bodily harm Kanbaru put her through, she never expected the girl to go all the way through with it. Would this be the end? More tears fled from her eyes as she came to terms with it being it. She recalled a conversation with Araragi… Killing someone was such an intimate thing. She told him that if he was to die, she needed to be the one to kill him… Killing someone meant being the person closest to them when they died. She never expected it’d be her dying so soon… If she had to die, why couldn’t it at least have been by Araragi’s hand? Dying beside him maybe could have even been acceptable - but like this? Oh, this was so terrible...</p><p>Her lungs quickly ran out of the air that was stored within them - and Senjougahara’s chest began to burn. On the inside, that was - on the outside, her ruined tits were already giving her plenty of pain. The lack of air creeped across her entire body - leading to more agony within other parts of her. Weird aches appeared in various seemingly random parts of her body - while others would become more sensitive. The wounds in her legs and arms suddenly grew even more painful than they were - the ordeal almost unmanageable for her. If she still had a voice, she’d scream - instead, her throat just bulged against Kanbaru’s hands as the blue-haired girl kept snuffing her voice out.</p><p>Senjougahara slowly began losing control of her body. Her blood pounded within her head - each of her thoughts resounding within it. It was painful to even think about what was going on… Her limbs began moving on their own. Even with the bones of her arms broken, they could still flail around - causing jolts of pain to go through her body as the broken edges grinded against one another. Her legs tried kicking out - but with them being still tied to the chair, it only resulted in the chair being moved a little. It also caused her tit to fall off her thigh and to the ground - forced off its resting place by her body’s jerks. Further down, within her socks, her toes opened and closed repeatedly - while the rest of her legs simply shivered.</p><p>Senjougahara’s face was a spectacle to behold. Initially red, it slowly shifted to purple - Kanbaru taking delight in that transformation. Senjougahara cried hard now, plenty of tears running down her cheeks. Her blue eyes bulged hard within their sockets - and, as she kept strangling her, Kanbaru could see more and more blood vessels bursting within them. Before long, her eyes went bloodshot - their dark blue given a reddish tint. </p><p>Her cheeks, covered with tears, ballooned out as Senjougahara stretched her mouth wide open. She tried to get more air in like that - but her neck was squeezed shut anyways. That didn’t stop the wonderful gasps for air that made it past her lips - each sucking noise causing Kanbaru’s cunt to get a little more damp. Once Senjougahara’s control over her body began to wane, her mouth stayed open. She began to drool - and eventually, her tongue slipped free.</p><p>As her body entered its dying throes, Senjougahara’s consciousness began to fade. “Araragi-kun… I’m so sorry…” She thought of her boyfriend as she slipped away - and then she was gone.</p><p>Senjougahara’s body spasmed some more - but the chair kept those spasms contained for the most part. Her eyes glazed over, one eye rolling up while the other one went down. Despite that, Kanbaru kept squeezing her neck - unwittingly applying more and more pressure to it. The weaker-and-weaker twitches she saw going through Senjougahara’s body told her she should keep strangling her - she really didn’t want to mess up. Only as the sound of Senjougahara’s spine breaking reached her ears did Kanbaru realize that her crush was really dead.</p><p>The rush that came with that realization was incredibly reinvigorating. Grabbing the hand from one of Senjougahara’s broken arms, Kanbaru forced it into her cunt - and began humping it madly. She quickly fucked herself into a third climax of the night, one even more overwhelming than the first two. Senjougahara was dead… Dead! She killed her! Her idol, her crush, the girl she loved… Dead by her own hand! Whenever any of those thoughts slipped into her brain, Kanbaru simply couldn’t think straight. Instead, she’d just resume masturbating using different parts of Senjougahara’s corpse.</p><p>Only when the basketball pro was completely worn out, countless climaxes under her belt, did she stop to think of what to do next. She couldn’t keep Senjougahara’s body here forever… Her grandparents were going to come back tomorrow, too. As much as Kanbaru hated to even consider it - she’d have to get rid of her corpse pretty soon. Well, not before giving it a goodbye fuck… Or two… But getting rid of it was still a necessity. And then what? What could she even do now? The girl that was her fixation for so long was gone… But maybe, just maybe… Now that she knew just how exhilarating killing others was… Kanbaru began to consider turning her murderous eyes onto others. There were plenty of amazingly cute girls in their town - any single one of them would be a fine victim!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>